book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
King of Kings
"First, to convince them, Mario, you must present a gift to Browser! " The King of Kings is the lord of the Glass Castle and is actually the God of Christianity, God, and thus a member of the Holy Trinity alongside Ghost T. He is one of God Browser's main boys. History Prior to the events of Book of Mario, The King of Kings, along with the Stellarvinden noticed that almost nobody believed in the Star Ghosts anymore. The King of Kings then aligned himself with Browser while his creations carried out their plan to purge the world of non-believers and given one of the Star Ghosts to keep guard over in Glass Castle. Soon after Mario reaches the summit of the Glass Castle, he comes face-to-face with the King of Kings who demands to know, "What came to my house?!". He confidently states that although Mario believes he can save the life of the Star Ghost trapped in the hotel, the hotel is unlikely to let Mario go. The King of Kings suggests that Mario present a gift to Browser to help please "them". Mario does not heed to the King of King's advice and instead opts to fight the lord of the Glass Castle. Directly after his defeat, he releases the last of the Stellarvinden before vanishing completely. During the final battle in Casa Browser, it is revealed that the King of Kings' true plan was to test Mario and prepare him to take over the world in his sted. This plan ultimately fails after Paul and Karl Marquez's intervention. Personality Due to his limited screen time, The King of Kings is a difficult individual to read. He appears quite intolerant of intrusions into his palace but seems to be benevolent as he offers Mario advice on how to convince "them" (presumably the Stellarvinden). Soon after his defeat, he gives Mario the last member of the Stellarvinden without much fuss. This implies he was simply testing Mario. Battle As the guardian of the last member of the Stellarvinden, the King of Kings is a very formidable opponent. During his battle, the King of Kings uses a variety of moves. He can use the Christians he summons to attack Mario, each one doing 4 HP of damage unblocked, freeze opponents using an ice breath (8 HP), make copies of himself (which are not different at all from the original) and recover 20 HP. Trivia * The map description of the Glass Castle claims the King of Kings directly created Karl Marquez and thus might have created the rest of the Stellarvinden. * Goverman is unaware of the King of Kings' true identity as the Christian God during their fight with him as he only refers to him as a Christian. ** It is later revealed after the end of Chapter 7 that the Glass Castle is actually the "Palace of Christ". * His body happens to be very bright. Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Book of Mario 64